


I want you to be mine

by Ladate



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Lot Of Cheating, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eventual Monogamous relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting less rough as we go, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Self-Destructive Behavior, Sex-friends, Slow Build, Sort Of, Steve and Tony are both emotionally crippled, Substance Abuse, This is a love story, Tony is very out of character, Toxic Relationship, because I'm a romantic, getting better, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladate/pseuds/Ladate
Summary: Scrawny 24-year-old struggling Artist Steve Rogers meets extravagant and provocative 19-year-old Tony Stark in the restaurant he works at. Is it just going to be a one-off ?





	1. Your gaze gets under my skin

Life was really unfair Steve thought when he saw the boy enter the restaurant brandishing the keys of the Ferrari that was illegally parked just outside. Some people had everything: looks, intellect, success, money, love... and some people had none of those, like him.

The boy's entrance had been boisterous. He came in, all flashy and brash, as if he owned the place, wearing sunglasses and casual but fancy designer clothes. He seemed the kind of person whom would look good with just about anything anyway. His dazzling smile matched perfectly his self-assured pace. All the customers stared at him which made him even more proud of his little show. He strode confidently to the table where a man - that Steve recognized as Howard Stark- and a woman, his wife probably, were waiting for him.

The boy kissed the woman on the cheek and nodded to the man before sitting down between them. _It's Tony Stark,_ Steve though. Steve had heard about him. Howard Stark was rich and famous enough as it was - Stark Industries being at the top 10 of US corporations - and the fact that Tony was a handsome showy genius made him a gold nugget for the tabloids. 

Tony Stark was handsome indeed. He was tall, well-fit and a dashing smile illuminated his beautiful face. His dark hair and alluring deep dark eyes gave him a mysterious charm that Steve found utterly sexy. He was obviously not the only one, seeing how the girls giggled and turned around as he walked across the restaurant. Tony was self-confident and with his charms he could probably have anyone he wanted. He was smart too, or so they said. Those were precious qualities to succeed in life, that was for sure, but for a boy like Tony, it was just added bonus. He didn't even _need_ to succeed in life, he already was revoltingly rich.

Steve didn't really care for that though. Money, fame, ephemeral beauty... those were not things that Steve found absolutely indispensable in life. No, the biggest reason he envied Tony Stark at that moment was because, on top of having all that, Tony was there, to eat with his family. Both his parents were obviously showering him with love and affection. His mother was caressing the bangs of hair that were sexily falling over his face to remove them from his eyes with a smile that conveyed all the love and affection that mothers had. His father wasn't that affectionate but the smile on his stern face showed how proud he was of his only son. Steve would have given anything for that.

Well, some people had everything... and that was really unfair.

He, on the other hand, had none of that. He was just this scrawny kid from Brooklyn who had graduated two years ago from arts school and was now struggling to make a living out of it. His mum had died of cancer five years ago, leaving him about just enough to pay for the school fees. His dad was never in the picture. He had spent most of his childhood in hospitals - hence the drawing - and therefore hadn't had the chance to forge himself the necessary social skills that could have made up for his pitiful physical appearance and sickly body. He regretted Nature had not been more even-handed and given him some of the boy's suave and sociable ways, in order to help him in the love and friendship department. Most of his friends were actually from Buck's circle. As for his love life, apart from one serious relationship that - let's be honest- had been a complete failure, it was limited to fairly disappointing one-night-stands with guys from dating apps because Steve was much too shy to approach anyone in real life. Yes, because on top of that, Steve was gay which wasn't like a bad thing or anything but it just took some time for him to get his head around it. It was not the life he had envisioned for himself and even though his mum had been pretty cool about it, he knew that deep down she would have wanted something else for him. Not that it mattered anymore anyway.

Actually, when you came down to it, Steve's life was pretty miserable but he didn't like to think about it too much. He was not the depressive type. 

He was wondering though, what the Stark family was doing in that restaurant which was absolutely not fancy nor good, whose only advantage was to be facing the huge and arrogant phallus that attracted all the tourists in that particular area - the Stark Tower. Well... It totally made sense after all. 

The man called for a waiter and their table was in his area. He didn't look happy. Maybe Steve had stared a little bit too long and had forgotten about actually going there for their orders. Steve went there. The man was angry and ordering around and throwing insults, the woman was complaining and agreeing with her husband and finding him excuses for his poor behavior. They were just regular rich assholes. Steve had already met a bunch of them. Disagreeable and disdainful, thinking the world was theirs and the rest of us were just here so we would comply to all their desires. Steve despised those types. People with no values. People with no courage. Steve didn't really pay attention to them much though. ... _The boy_ was staring.

He was smirking, playing with a toothpick that he turned and turned between his perfect teeth, showing a sensual tongue from time to time. He was sitting on his chair in a very inappropriate way with a couldn't-care-less attitude. His left foot was almost resting on the chair next to him and his legs were spread wide, exhibiting proudly his virility. He was slightly rocking on his chair, pushing against the table with his knee and his gaze was locked onto Steve who couldn't escape the mischievous sparkles of his eyes and the brightness of his amused smile. He was staring and the world stopped around Steve for a few seconds. He was staring and Steve felt naked and awkward, just as he had always felt in this puny body.

"Why do we always have to suffer incompetence?" The man had grumbled, without even looking at Steve.

Steve was standing next to the table and blushing from uneasiness and anger. He didn't like confrontation. He wasn't good with words. He was just a simple waiter, facing the man who owned and had built the huge Tower in front of them, but he wasn't about to let those people bully him anyway. Just a matter of principle. Steve would not be rude though, his mother had not raised him that way. He wondered for a while if it wouldn't cost him his job. He really need it. His shift at the gallery wasn't enough. He also wondered if it wouldn't get Clint into trouble. He was the one who introduced him for this job and he was exceptionally covering Clint's shift today. It didn't stop him anyway. He hated bullies.

"I already apologized for the delay, Sir. You don't need to be rude. I will not accept disrespect. If you are not satisfied with our service, you can leave. Other customers are waiting."

The boy was still staring intently. When Steve stood up to the man, he chuckled mockingly. He was still chewing on his toothpick and looked at Steve in very provocative way. Steve didn't like that at all. He felt like the boy was going to challenge him for a fight. He didn't want that. He wouldn't back out of course but he'd rather not. He had been beaten up enough for a lifetime as a sickly gay kid at school. He looked away, trying to avoid the burning gaze. The boy kept staring anyway. He was making him feel inadequate and uncomfortable. 

"We're ready to order." The woman interrupted, ending the confrontation, while the man was internally fuming and glared at Steve. 

"Very well, ma'am." 

 

The boy kept staring. He had all along the course of dinner. His eyes were following him everywhere, undressing him, making him feel raw. He was still as nonchalant and bad-mannered, pouting to his parents like a whimsical kid. He _was_ a kid tough, Steve thought. That kid however seemed to hold too much power over Steve. He never let go of him, almost touched him. Steve had felt something brushing his pants when he had brought his plate, which had made him blush furiously. 

Steve had nevertheless provided the best service one could ever be offered. He had been patient and attentive. He had dressed the plates perfectly with a quick efficiency. He unobtrusively cleared the table and cleaned their mess. He had attended to all their needs before they even asked.  He was proud after all and didn't like being called incompetent by someone who probably never did an ungrateful task in his entire life.

The man didn't give him any tip. _Asshole!_

Steve was relieved when they left. The boy gave him a last smirk and stared again before he flew out of the door, like a tornado.

 

When his shift finally ended Steve took his phone out of his pocket to check out his messages before going to the locker room and change. A small paper fell from his pocket and Steve picked it up to throw it in the bin. He looked at it first, in case it was important. It was scribbled with an energetic and irregular writing.  

_Meet me at the back after your shift. Let's have some fun._

Steve felt warm at once, a blush starting on his face. He remembered those deep dark eyes he couldn't escape. His heart skipped a bit. He wasn't sure exactly if he was excited or scared. He looked outside but the Ferrari was gone. His shift had been fucking long, it would have been unlikely. He still headed to the back though, wondering what kind of fun was waiting for him out there. He really hoped it would not be the violent kind of fun. He would endure it anyway, he was kinda used to it now, sadly.

The boy was there, leaning against the wall, a phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other, blowing smoke in the air. He didn't look up when Steve arrived. Steve stood there wondering what he was doing there, watching the puffs of smoke drawing improbable forms around the boy in the wind. The boy finally looked up and saw Steve standing awkwardly in the middle of the alley. He wasn't smiling anymore and his eyes were piercing with an aggressive glow in them. Steve's heart skipped again. He considered making a run for it but stayed there. He wasn't a coward.

The stare was feral but he walked slowly and quietly toward Steve, chest out, always keeping eye contact. When he was standing in front of Steve, he checked him out, from top to bottom and Steve felt naked again. The boy didn't say anything, he just blew his smoke on Steve's face. 

Steve looked at him too. He was not so much of a boy after all, now that he was standing close to Steve. He was tall and broad and very masculine. And handsome, and mysterious, and sexy, and dangerous. 

They stared at each other for a moment without moving or talking. The tension rising between them until he couldn't take it anymore.  His all body was tense and hectic inside, his skin burning. His heart beat faster in his chest, pumping in his ears. He was trying to focus on his own breathing which was becoming heavier and heavier until it was the only thing he could hear. Those eyes were piercing through Steve until they reached his heart.

Steve wasn't very sure how it had happened or who had started it, but suddenly he could feel the soft plump lips on his and the hot breath on his mouth. It smelled like cigarette and something else, something fiercely attractive that made Steve's head spinning and his heart beating faster.  The boy - the man - was holding his head in a strong inescapable grasp. The hands, on each side of his face, were steadying him firmly but gently, caressing his temples, descending down his neck and sending shivers down Steve's spine. The kiss was brutal and passionate, electrifying. Teeth against teeth. Tongues entangled together in a fiery fight. Their spit mixing together and running down their throat. The hot breath burning their nose.

Steve wanted to touch him too. He brought his hands to the boy's neck, pulling him closer to him. He wanted to feel him, to touch him, to possess that skin, to penetrate inside and intoxicate with that mesmerizing smell. His hands fondled his head, running through the boy's hair and messing them possessively.

The boy broke the kiss and laughed against Steve's lips. It was an erotic laugh and the lips brushing Steve's gave him a tingling sensation that spread in his whole body and down his belly. He felt the temperature rise and overwhelm him. The boy seized the collar of Steve's shirt and brutally brought him up closer to him. He snuggled in the crook of his neck, blowing hot air that tickled and enraptured Steve. His lips and teeth running along his throat, bit him softly and kissed delicately his neck. One hand grabbed him by the neck and hold him there firmly but without hurting, while the kisses were biting up to his ears. The other hand ran through Steve hair and pulled his head back, giving a better access to his neck.

"You're so hot..." The boy whispered against Steve's ear, while kissing and biting. It was the first time that he was hearing his voice, Steve realized. It was hoarse and sensual and made Steve's heart jump and his weak knees tremble. He thought they were going to fail him, maybe they did, but the boy was holding him firmly. He walked them both to the wall and leaned Steve against it. Then he let go of him and stepped back, and laughed again. 

He was still staring at Steve, eyes piercing dangerously and a devilish smile which hypnotized him. Steve was trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving jerkily. He was staring too. The boy was perfectly debauched, disheveled, hair in a mess, his sexy lips glowing with saliva. He had a hand clung to the waist of his back slim jeans. As if he was showing off the huge bulge between his legs that Steve couldn't take his eyes off, looking at it greedily. The eyes were diabolic, devouring Steve possessively and the moves were frenetic. Steve thought he was going to be eaten up. He bit his lips in expectation, slipping slowly his hand inside his own pants.

The boy rushed against him and pushed against the wall, invading Steve's space entirely. Their hands battled to touch their bodies, tearing the clothes off, running around, alternately caressing softly or grabbing firmly. Both of them wanted to touch, to penetrate, to possess. They kissed furiously, ardently. The boy was pushing his body against Steve, imprisoning him in his embrace. He rubbed his crotch against Steve's with strength and passion, until one of them finally pulled their cocks out of their prisons. The boy spat on them depravedly and they grabbed both of them in their hands, never letting go of each other's mouths. 

Steve let go of their cocks to grab the boys head and intensify their kiss. The boy squeezed on their cocks and accelerated in an eager frenzy, panting heavily. Steve's mind went blank. His arms embraced his lover and he rested on his vigorous body as he was indulging himself in pleasure, getting intoxicated by the musky smell. The pleasure was getting intense and his body was burning. He was close. He rolled his arms around the boy's neck and kissed him passionately, biting his sexy lips and searching for his tongue. He gasped and whined as his body tensed and spasmed. He spurted four times on his lover's hand. The boy laughed in his mouth and kissed him furiously before coming as well, in a quiet growl.

They let go of each other. The boy looked at him sidelong with a proud smile and mischievous eyes. He brought his soiled hand to his mouth and tasted both of them, grinning provocatively. He chuckled at Steve's startled face and got closer again, preventing Steve from escaping, his muscular body an impenetrable fence between Steve and the rest of the world. He wiped his hand on Steve's clothes and slipped his hand in Steve's pocket, grabbing something.

"This was hot." He said with the same devilish smile. "Let's do this again some times."

Steve was looking at him not exactly understanding what was happening. He was too busy admiring the beauty of his features and the perfection of his body, indulging in the post-sex haze. The boy, whose gaudy virility had entranced Steve completely, was typing something in Steve's phone and Steve heard a ring in the pocket of his black jeans. He got close to him again and slipped the phone back in Steve's pocket. He grabbed Steve's head delicately and before he could say anything, he shoved his tongue in his mouth and kissed him lovingly. "Call me" He whispered in his mouth and let go of him. He turned around and walked away.

"Name's Tony" he shouted without looking at Steve.

Steve watched the boy leave, admiring the muscular back that he could distinguish under his jacket, amused by the self-confident stride.

This was not the first time Steve had anonymous sex in a back alley, but it was certainly one of the hottest and most fascinating encounter he'd had in his entire life.


	2. We meet again

When Steve came back to his place, he was welcomed by a familiar smell down the stairs which usually announced the presence of his friends.  
He pushed the broken door open and let himself in. "Damn it guys!"

"Hi, Stevie!" Bucky said without looking at him. He was too busy making out with his lover on the couch to bother. The said lover only held two fingers up as a greeting. Steve rolled his eyes and let out a desperate sigh.

"I told you guys not to smoke inside. I've got asthma." He protested, knowing perfectly that it wouldn't change a thing. Bucky and Clint had a habit of making themselves at home a bit too much. They were always hanging out and smoking pot without his consent. He didn't really care anymore but he liked to remind them that it was still  _his_ place. 

"The window's open. Besides, you haven't had an attack in like ten years or something." Bucky remarked.

"That's no reason." Steve pouted.

"It's better inside. In case someone sees us or something... " Clint added, still focused on his boyfriend.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause this is so much better to have the smell spread down the staircase till three floors bellow."

"You're a spoilsport, Cap!" Clint teased while blowing smoke, joint in hand.

Clint had started calling him Captain Stick-Up-Your-Ass because he was always the one whining about the mess they would leave and making a fuss about doing drugs and stuff like that. He was the oldest after all, it was his responsibility to take care of them and it was his fucking place and they seemed to only remember it when there was cleaning to do. Also he suspected Clint to have an army kink. Somehow the nickname stayed and as time went by it got shortened to Captain or Cap. He liked it though, it gave him some kind of brave self-assurance which contrasted with his frail built.

Steve may have been the oldest, he was still the shortest among his friends. Only Natasha was a bit shorter and Natasha had this death stare that made her look taller and more impressive than Steve could ever be.

He let his body fall on his bed and sighed. He regretted doing that when his back touched the old mattress on the floor. Even with his height it was still too low to do that. He didn't have other choice though, his couch was taken. He couldn't really complain. Clint and Bucky were the only reason this couch was here in the first place. At the beginning, Steve only had a mattress, a whiteboard that he used as a desk to draw, a chair and an easel, and some indispensable kitchen stuff. He didn't even have a fridge. He used to put his goods out on the window ledge to keep them cold. Gradually, his friends had furnished the place, which made completely sense since they had decreed it to be their hang-out place. Steve was two years older and most of his friends were still living in the dorms. Clint had found the couch in the garbage and him and Bucky had carried it up the stairs. He would have never been able to.

He spread his arms and legs and looked hazily at the ceiling. There was mold and crusts of paint on it. Sometimes when he was tired or bored he would just look at it and imagined scenes: people, landscapes, scenarios. A couple exchanging rings. A battlefield. A plane crashing. A sunrise. Alien invading New York city. His mind was overflowing with imagination. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't so busy and so tired and fancied painting his ceiling for real. He'd had to have a stepladder too, of course.

He looked at his friends again. They were still making out, blowing smoke in each other's mouth. Their kisses and touch were becoming more passionate. Bucky was lying on the couch and Clint was above him, one foot on the floor, holding himself to the back of the couch with one hand while the other was sliding dangerously down Bucky's sides. Bucky dropped the joint and seized his boyfriend's face and shoved his tongue down his throat. Clint's hand started buttoning down Buck's jeans. 

"Guys, Seriously?"

Steve had already seen Clint and Bucky having sex -never penetrative though- several times and usually he found it pretty hot. He had always wondered if they actually had penetrative sex with each other or if they were both tops and only had anal with other guys. Curiously, he'd never thought to ask. 

"You're welcome to join us if you want." Clint said, his voice hoarse with lust, while biting his lover's lip. Bucky turned to him with teasing eyes and showed a wanton smile. He knew very well Steve would say no.

Not that the prospect of having sex now wasn't tempting and his friends were hot in a dirty punk kind of way. They were both hunks. Muscles and everything, tall, square jaws and sloppy look. Clint dressed like a heavy metal singer. His short blond hair were never styled, and Buck had long brown hair that he usually tied in a bun because he was the lazy type. He often hung around with worn-out tank tops so he could show off the tattoo on his left arm. It looked like a metallic arm and had taken Bucky two years to have it completed.  

They had often propositioned Steve but he had never accepted. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to intrude or if it felt weird having sex with his friends - with Clint - or simply because he wasn't too keen on being sandwiched between the two of them. Somehow Steve was convinced that they would both fuck the hell out of him if he did accept and he wasn't sure it was what he wanted. Steve never had a threesome. He was rather a one on one type of guy. He was a bit of a romantic actually and he secretly dreamed of finding the one, getting married and settling in a monogamous relationship somewhere in New jersey with a house and a dog. A man can dream right?

Tonight Steve was in no mood for watching them having sex though. He was too tired and too depressed for that or maybe seeing them only reminded him too well that he hadn't got laid in like a month and his love life was miserable. It had been a very long day and Steve's drawings had been rejected again and he really needed to take his mind off things.

"Let go out tonight!" Steve suggested still hazing at the ceiling, his hands playing with his hair.

...

They found themselves in Clint's favorite gay bar. 

Bucky went for drinks and Steve regretted coming here all of sudden. It wasn't really his scene. The music was too loud and the guys were too tall and too muscular and Steve didn't know how to dance. He was all rigid and awkward and really lived up to his nickname. Clint tried to cheer him up by moving seductively around him. It was more teasing than seducing though. Clint liked to make fun of him.

Bucky came back with three beers and gave each of them one. He took Clint by the waist and brought him closer to him. Steve rolled his eyes and drank his beer. He wondered why he always went out with them. If he wanted to get laid, that wasn't the right strategy at all.

Clint freed himself from Bucky's embrace and pointed at the bar. He pulled Steve by the arm to show him too. "See that guy over there, slutting around? Guess who's that!" He announced proud of himself.

Steve looked at the bar and saw a young man, dark hair, stylish, chatting with men twice his age. It took him longer than it should to recognize him. His attitude was so different. He was still this tall handsome and magnetic man but somehow he was much more graceful and delicate. He was moving lasciviously around the men, batting his eye-lashes and touching always. His face was too close, his smile was too bright, his laugh was too loud, his eyes were shining lewdly and his whole body gave off a sensuality that he hadn't seen before. Steve was instantly drawn to him and couldn't keep his eyes away.

"That's Tony Stark, Clint answered rhetorically, he comes to the restaurant with his parents sometimes."

"Tony Stark? The Stark heir?" Buck asked for confirmation.

"Yep! That's him!"

"I thought he was straight. Didn't he date that blond actress - what's her name again?"

"I think he changes girl every month or something... But hey, maybe he's not that straight after all."

"He's hot."

"Damn yeah. You should see him close. He's got those eyes... It's like it's written 'fuck me' all over his face. And a fine piece of ass, too. I tell you."

Steve barely listened to their rambling. He was mesmerized by the boy again and somehow his friends annoyed him with their suppositions, but what annoyed him the most was those men who lusted after a teenager. Well, he was lusting too but he was much younger than they were so that should be fine he guessed. When Tony took one of them by the hand and led him towards the bathroom Steve was done for. He went back to his friends and decided to enjoy his night out despite everything.

After five rounds it was his turn to pay for the drinks again. He slinked towards the bar and as usual waited for ten minutes before the bartender noticed him and took his order. He asked for three shots and threaded his way through the crowd to where Bucky and Clint were busy dancing or making out or both, who knows?

He was focused on not tripping on his way there and held his glasses firmly. He was a clumsy head and didn't want to cause yet another scene by spilling his drinks on someone's shirt. This had happened too many times and had often cost him a black eyes and Bucky bruised knuckles. _Too late._

He just bumped on a tight muscular chest. The man was tall and he smelled good. Really good. "Hi!" He looked up and intense dark eyes were staring into his own. The dashing smile made Steve's heart skip. Tony was radiant and so impressive his knees faltered.

Tony took one drinks from his hands and drank it in one shot before dropping the glass of the floor (That was rude! and dangerous...) "Thanks for the drink."

"Hey!" was all Steve could say. There went his drink. Tony looked at him with provocative eyes and chuckled. He was blocking Steve's way with all his bulk. Steve tried to slip away but Tony moved fast and managed to stand in his way every time. 

"I haven't come alone." Steve said, "My friends are waiting for me" and he instinctively looked towards Clint and Bucky. They were almost making love on the floor. Tony's eyes followed his gaze and he chuckled again.  "Looks like they're busy right now." He said with a wry smile.

His eyes were onto Steve's again and he was unable to look away. Tony moved closer to him, forcing him to step back. He made him cross the room like that, walking backward with his two drinks in his hands, their eyes locked into each other's, until his back bumped against one of the pillars that supported the ceiling and gave the bar a more intimate atmosphere.

Tony hit his right hand on the pillar above Steve, Asian style, and surrounded him with his massive body. Not that he was particularly massive, Tony was more the slender muscular type than the bulky one, but compared to Steve he was impressive.

"You didn't call me!" He said reproachfully.

"Neither did you." Steve snapped back, looking at him impudently. 

Tony smiled. Steve's tentatives at fighting back were rarely taken seriously. He stepped back and looked at him with incredulous eyes. "That's not how it works. I gave you my number first!" He protested and Steve found it really cute.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you underage?" Steve tried to change the subject and avoid answering.

"Details." he said and the cute moment was passed. He was back to his animalistic pick-up technique. Both his hands were resting above Steve's head and his body was moving closer and closer, invading Steve's personal space and breaking down his defenses one after the other. His eyes were feral and his expression dangerous. Steve's chest heaved and he gasped for air. He was mesmerized again and couldn't look away. He thought he must have looked pretty stupid with his awe-face and his mouth open, almost drooling at the boy.

"What's your name  _Steeeve?"_ His voice had slurred his name sensually.

"How do you know my name?"

"I can read a name tag, can't I?"

Steve felt stupid again. Of course he had seen his name tag at the restaurant. Still, he was surprised that he remembered. 

He stuttered. "I'm err... Rogers. Steve Rogers."

Tony chuckled again. "Nice to meed you Steve Rogers." he said with a soft smile. "I'm Tony S-"

"I know who are." Steve blurted out before Tony could say his name. As if hearing it was somewhat offensive for Steve.

A glimpse of disappointment crossed Tony's face before he smiled at Steve aggressively again. "Of course, you know..." He said, his tone slightly bitter.

"So, little Rogers. Are we gonna have that drink or not?"

Steve realized his hands were still clutching the two remaining glasses firmly against his chest.

"First, don't call me 'little'. I'm older than you. And second, No! You're underage."

"Really? What are you? My mum?"

Steve felt his cheeks blush and felt stupid again. He hated being so powerless around that kid, and at the same time he thought it was incredibly arousing. He felt hot in his groin.

"No."

"How old are you then, little Rogers?"

"Twenty-four"

"You don't look twenty-four."

"Fuck you!" 

Tony laughed mockingly. "I'd rather fuck you, if you don't mind." and he forcibly took the glasses from Steve's grasp and drank one while holding the other to Steve. He drank it too. He really needed a drink.

Tony took the empty glass from him again and put them on a table nearby.  Steve attempted freeing himself from his metaphorical confinement but Tony was back against him and pressed him against the pillar with his body. He grabbed both his hands in his and pinned them above his head against the pillar. He placed one leg between Steve's thighs and made him lose balance with his knee. 

"Don't bully me. I'm five years older than you." Steve commanded with a challenging tone. Tony panted and whispered in his ear. "What I lack in age I compensate in brain." 

It made Steve smile. He was cute, he thought. So very cute, and funny, and unpredictable.

"You're so light I could carry you like that and fuck you against that pillar." Tony muttered lewdly, so sensually that Steve was already hard. 

His body relaxed as he abandoned the struggle. Tony loosened his grasp and let Steve ground his two feet on the floor. Then he kissed him passionately but gently and Steve let himself indulge in the kiss. Tony broke the kiss and looked at Steve with a smile.

"You taste like sperm." Steve remarked and Tony inched closer but let go of his hands.

"What one must do to get drinks!" He snapped back, pretending to be offended.

Steve wasn't sure if he should feel aroused or sad at that. Maybe he felt both.

"You could pay for them?" He suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony asked with a provocative smile and kissed Steve again.

"You're a slut!" Steve muttered against his mouth while grabbing his shirt firmly, trying to gain power over him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not wearing protection is. You're gonna give me STDs..."

Tony tsked. 

"You don't have to swallow."

"I like swallowing." He whispered against Steve's mouth. "It's hot." It _was_ hot Steve thought, but was it worth the risk?

"Take me to your place." Tony said - _demanded._  

"You're a kid." Steve tried, as if it somehow justified why Steve couldn't take him home, knowing perfectly though that it wouldn't work as an excuse. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and answered with a smile. "I thought we were past that?" 

Steve looked down and knew he was going to take him home with him so why keep pretending.

"Take me to your place. I wanna fuck you."

 

 


	3. I'm already addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve invites Tony over.

It was cold outside and Steve lingered on the sidewalk, his hands fidgety, not knowing what to do. Well, he knew what to do, that had been pretty clear. He was going to bring home the young man standing next to him and let him fuck him to oblivion. He just wasn't sure how he ended up there.

He turned to the young man. Tony was staring at him, eyes mischievous and a sly smile. He was pushing his hands down the pockets of his jacket and blowing white breath in the wind. He chuckled mockingly at Steve's confusion. He was nonchalant but his expression was intense, the eyes were ardent and devouring. He could almost hear his dominant boyish voice challenging him: _Just you wait, little Rogers..._

"So..." Steve asked. "Do you have your car?" 

The answer was quick and blunt. "No."

He hesitated, "Should we call for a cab, or..? " 

Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you have money for a cab?"  

Steve avoided his gaze, feeling a little ashamed. It was stupid because there was nothing shameful about not having enough money to pay for a cab and Steve was certainly not someone who would be impressed by someone else's money or status. It was the intent, mocking stare that unsettled him. "Not really but..." 

"How do you get home usually?" Tony asked in a tone that let imply he knew the answer already. There wasn't any judgment in his voice or in his expression. It was more like Tony could see through him and was unraveling all his secrets with his stare.

"Subway." He admitted as if it was a bad thing and he hated himself for feeling like that even for a second.

"Okay, Let's go then." Tony chuckled. 

Tony had let Steve lead the way and followed him like a puppy. The more Steve walked on, the more he regretted this decision. Tony was just a kid. It was one thing to mess around in a back alley but to actually invite the guy over for a fuck was on a totally different level.

They were about to walk down the stairs, Tony got closer and put a firm and steady hand on the nape of his neck. He pressed gently as if to remind him Steve was gonna be his tonight. Steve stopped walking and indulged in the touch. The hand was warm despite the cold. Tony was fondling his skin with his thumb in a tender but completely domineering way and it sent shivers down Steve's spine.

Steve turned to him and saw Tony's eyes deeply focused on him. There was no mockery in them for once. No smile either, only concern. He could read the question in those eyes. _Are you sure?_

Steve wasn't sure. Steve wasn't sure of anything anymore. Tony's hand had slid around his nape while he he had turned around and was caressing his neck in a gentle manner. He cupped Steve's jaw reassuringly while his thumb was brushing his cheek with the same tender touch it had his nape. The thumb ran up across Steve's face and came to his lips, brushing them delicately. A wave of warmth overwhelmed Steve. He was feeling hot in his loin and didn't seem to be able to move anymore. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but he didn't know what to say. Tony chuckled and smiled with fire in his eyes. Steve's heart started racing. Suddenly, the boy's hot demanding tongue was in his mouth, ravishing him in a wet messy kiss. Steve, forgetting they were in the middle of a subway station, moaned shamelessly and abandoned himself to the kiss. He brought his arms around his lover's neck and embraced him tightly. He was feeling like a teenager again. He didn't know what was so alluring and unsettling about that boy and it scared him a bit but he decided he wasn't ready to let go yet.

Tony broke away from the kiss after an indefinite time which may have been too long or too short depending on the point of view. He smiled at Steve with lewd eyes and a mouth glistening with saliva, still red from their hot battle with his. He was sliding his two hands up and down Steve's shoulders in a gentle, loving way, trying to reassure him or to hold him steady, never letting go. Steve wasn't really sure.  "Can you pay for me?" The body whispered with mischievous eyes.

Steve snapped out of his daze. "You're old enough to buy your own ticket." He answered annoyedly.

"I don't have my wallet..." Tony explained and threw a seductive smirk.

Steve raised his eyes to him in bafflement. "Did you lose it?" He asked with panic in his tone. Losing your wallet was a bummer, that had happened to Steve already and it was a real pain. However, Tony didn't seem worried. Actually, he looked more like he hadn't taken his wallet purposely. Steve's inner panic stopped while he saw the mocking smirky expression on Tony's face as only response.

"How did you even get in?" He finally asked, his tone much more blasé than he was feeling about this.

"I blew the bouncer." Tony deadpanned and looked at Steve with an amused smile, his expression contemptuous as if the answer was completely self-evident.

Steve opened his mouth in a horrified shock but Tony cut in before he could say anything. "I'm joking." He laughed and then his eyes turned serious again and he added an indifferent "Half- joking..."

Steve grabbed his arm without thinking. The consternation must have been obvious on his face because Tony's smile faltered and Steve thought he saw a flash of worry passing through those burning eyes. It didn't last long and Tony went back to his teasing expression and laughed a sweet sweet laugh.

"Chill out! I'm just messing with you. I'm Tony Stark, I get in wherever I want." He explained, his expression somehow resigned, almost rueful. Steve wondered why Tony would feel this way about having life easier than most people but it didn't last long enough for him to understand it. The bitterness was soon gone and he was back to his usual mocking nonchalance. "I might have let him think there was an opening though..."

Steve let out a sigh of relief as the tension in his chest ebbed away. They finally headed to the platform, Steve leading the way, Tony following close behind. "I don't understand you." Steve let out without looking at the other boy, scared his hypnotizing gaze would stop him from asking. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know..." Steve hesitated, "selling yourself out." He paused, wondering if he should look at Tony or not. He decided on not but wasn't finished. "I can't believe you actually sucked a guy off for a couple of beers."

"Hey. Don't be a judgmental prick!" Tony protested without much conviction. Steve stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at him. "For the record," Tony continued  "I _wanted_ to suck those-- that guy off. If I can get free beer in the process that's all for the better. It's just killing two birds with one stone."

Steve waited for the weird thing that was churning his stomach to calm down before finally turning around and stared up at Tony. "I'm not judging." He said quietly. He bore his eyes deeply into Tony's who seemed to have dropped the condescending act and looked slightly annoyed. 

"Please. Your face is shouting disapproval." 

"I don't approve but I'm not judging."

"Whatever." Tony sighed bitterly.

He turned away from Steve and wasn't smiling anymore. Steve regretted saying that. Why would he say that anyway? How was this any of his business? He feared he had ruined the mood but Tony didn't seem to want to leave so he bought his fare and gave it to him. Tony took the ticket and smirked. Steve wondered if that constant mocking smug was really true or if it was a practiced face to hide his feelings. It was unsettling, and sad maybe.

They were waiting for the train to come, standing side by side. Steve was rocking nervously on his feet, playing with the ticket in his hands. Something bothered him. He finally asked, without looking.

"Was it really several guys?" He attempted to say, his tone as casual as possible.

Steve risked a glance. Tony turned to him and rolled his eyes. His grin spread on his face. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not."

 

They silently sat next to each other in the train. Steve looked at Tony sideways. He looked so innocent suddenly. He was still smiling but his expression wasn't mocking anymore. It was a pure and honest smile tinged with genuine childishness. He was beautiful, Steve thought. He was so beautiful. Tony was watching all around with an amazed curiosity and Steve felt a pang in his chest. 

Tony noticed Steve was staring and turned to him with a gentle and reassuring expression. Had Steve looked worried? He put his arm around Steve's shoulders and brought him close to him in a masculine, almost fatherly way.

Then his eyes turned feral again. He stared at Steve with a wild and hungry expression before burying his face in the crook of Steve's neck, sniffing him like an animal. He started to cherish his neck with light kisses and bites, nibbling at the skin and sending shivers down Steve's spine. His skin was prickling and his heart was racing. Warmth spread from his groin to his entire body while pleasure and desire were taking over his brain. He tried to get free of Tony's grasp and opened his mouth to protest but Tony cupped his face with his other hand and kissed him wildly, his tongue forcing its way inside until Steve's body got hot all over and his mind went blank. He brought a trembling hand to Tony's face in an attempted caress but Tony seized it half-way and locked their fingers together. 

He finally broke the kiss and Steve could breathe again. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"People are staring." He said with an embarrassed smile. Steve wasn't fond of public displays of affection, he liked to keep intimate things private and didn't care much about shoving his sexual preferences at people's face.

Tony kept fondling and kissing. "Mmmh, So?"

"I don't know. It's embarrassing. Stop."

Tony looked at him with a sly smile. "Are you scared, Little Rogers?" 

Steve pouted. "I'm not. Just, I don't like making a scene that's all."

"Ahh. I see." Tony said, his voice full of innuendos and Steve let it go with a smile. He couldn't resist.

He rested his head on the boy's shoulder, indulging in the warm presence beside him. They were silent for a moment.

"So," Steve started, trying to fill up the silence. "I wasn't sure you'd agree to take the subway." He looked away shyly, the same awkward feeling of inferiority hanging over.

" 's hardly my first time." Tony answered in a cold and unconcerned tone that dampened Steve's enthusiasm. 

"Oh... I thought you'd be the kind of guy who hates public transport and takes a cab wherever they go." 

Tony turned to him and giggled. He brought his face close to Steve's and stared provocatively into his eyes. "Actually, ..." he whispered, so sensually on Steve's lips that suddenly Steve had forgotten all about the awkwardness. He was hypnotized again. Only the plump lips that were brushing his own mattered. "I never take cabs." Tony continued. "I have a _chauffeur."_ He slurred on the last word and blew his breath on Steve's mouth. Then, he backed away and laughed at Steve's bewildered face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Just have to call him and Happy picks me up and drives me wherever I want."

Steve awed stupidly as if he was Cinderella at the ball and pinched his arm to come to his senses. "Happy? Your driver's name is Happy? What kind of name is that?" He sneered.

"Hey, don't make fun of him. Happy is the best. I could never have a better driver. And it's not really his real name, not that it matters anyway."

"Oh, I see. Why are we riding the subway then?"

"Because it's fun. Besides, I'm not gonna wake him up and make him wait outside while we do the dirty. Poor guy... Have some sympathy!" 

Steve could really sympathize and something in Tony's tone led to believe that he was talking from experience and he felt something clutch in his guts. It made him feel awkward again. They were from two different worlds, their lives were too apart. Tony was a spoilt rich brat while he was an adult who couldn't get around his own life.

"Sorry but I'm not feeling the fun vibe yet."

"That's because you don't pay attention. Look at me! I'm enjoying myself like a kid in a candy shop. This is such an extraordinary experience. Mingling with the rabble. So _exotic._  It's like going to the zoo or something..."

Tony's expression was so serious and so honest that Steve wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Tony whined and discreetly pointed at one of the passengers. "See? Look at that guy, seriously. That outfit is an outrage. Seriously? No. I can't look at that. This is offensive. People should press charge or something. My eyes hurt!"

Now, Steve was clearly offended. There was something really indecent and repulsive in the way Tony was making fun of that poor man and his attitude revolted Steve to the point that he backed away from him with a disgusted face. Tony looked at him with a blank expression and burst out of laughter.

"Your face!" He exclaimed with his hand on his mouth to hide his laugh. Then he sighed and stroked Steve's head like he would a little kid. "Oh my. Oh my.... You're so naive, Little Rogers. I could literally read the outrage written on your disapproving frown. Your face is so honest, that's beyond cute." He cocked his head closer to Steve's and whispered to him with intense eyes. "Makes me wanna fuck you even more and make you blush."

Steve's heart started racing again while desire spread in his groin. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. He tried to shake off the thought and pouted. "I knew it was a joke."

"Yeah, right... You were so about to give me your righteous sermons, weren't you?"

Steve crossed his arms and sank into his seat. "You're an asshole."

Tony looked at him with a tender smile and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "I know." He admitted. "And a slut too."

The self-deprecating comment contrasted with the childish and carefree tone Tony used and it made Steve feel weird. He felt like Tony was unhappy with the situation but that somehow, it was inevitable so he had resigned himself to accept it. It was sad and Steve wanted to say something to comfort Tony but couldn't find anything so he remained silent and rested his head on Tony's. He took his hand and entangled their fingers together. 

"I meant it, you know?" Tony said while playing with Steve's fingers. "This _is_ fun. But I don't mean the subway ride, or maybe I do when I can tease you and embarrass you in public but... I mean the wait... the anticipation... being here, with you, knowing that I'm gonna fuck you. It makes it all better." And he glanced furtively at Steve with a depraved and hungry look in his eyes. He moved his mouth close to Steve's ear and started biting and licking and made Steve hot all over. He gasped at the tingling, enraptured in pleasure. His heart was racing, his cock was getting hard in his pants. He whole body relished in Tony's touch. His mind was submerged with the burning desire. He could picture it vividly, Tony fucking him on his bed.  _Anticipation..._

 

...

 

They were half-way to Steve's floor when Tony stopped to catch his breath. "Seriously, twelve floors and they can't even fix the elevator? Damn it, you're definitely the kind of guy that is earned. I'm telling you, Little Rogers. You better be worth it." Steve chuckled but felt mushy inside. He was rarely complimented this way, even if that was a joke.

They finally arrived and Steve kicked the door open. Tony was startled but looked amused. "Lock's dead." Steve simply said.

"And you couldn't have it repaired?" 

"Can't afford it. Besides it's better like that, my friends can come and crash here even when I'm out." 

"Nice." Tony said with a suggestive smile "So I take it this is where all the sins are committed?" 

Steve turned to him and chuckled. "I guess, yeah."

"Still, isn't it like dangerous or something? You could get robbed or assaulted in your sleep or whatever."

"There's nothing valuable in here." Steve said with a discouraged sigh. "And frankly who would want to assault me?" And it sounded more self-pitying than he had intended to be and he worried it would be a turn-off. 

"I would." Tony said innocently and Steve recognized the sarcasm this time and he smiled

"Wanna have something to drink?" Steve asked out of politeness but he wasn't really thirsty. Tony roamed around the place, hands hidden in his pockets, and let out an uninterested "sure."

"Is beer okay?"

Tony nodded and laughed. "Do you actually have something other than beer?"

"hum... Water?"

"Beer's fine. I didn't come here to drink anyway."

Steve fixed them both a beer and joined Tony who was looking at the mess on the desk and the pictures of his friends scattered all over the wall. He took one of the last sketches he'd made. One of Bucky's tattooed arm.

"So, you're an artist, huh?" He asked without looking up from the sketch. 

"Sort of. Been to art school. Graduated two years ago."

"Cool! I don't know shit about art but... " He waved the sketch at Steve. "This is pretty nice. Is that your boyfriend? Your ex perhaps?"

"Hum..." Steve hesitated. "No. Just a friend. My best friend. You saw him? Earlier?"

"Didn't strike me. I guess my mind was somewhere else." He smiled suggestively. "Why did you hesitate?" 

"What?"

"Right now. You just hesitated..." Tony smiled sheepishly. "You guys have history, right?" 

Steve felt a blush spread on his entire body. "No. Not really. It's ju..."

"Whatever man, I don't care." Tony smirked and tried to ease the atmosphere by asking more questions about art. Steve wasn't sure he had done it on purpose but it felt like a rescue and he was grateful for that. His relationship with Buck was complicated and he didn't fancy going into the details right now. There were other, far more interesting, things he would rather do.

"So what do you do exactly? Do you draw? Do you paint?" 

"Hum. Both actually."

"Cool. Do you exhibit?" 

"Yeah. Sorta. I have a few pieces at the gallery I work part-time but... this isn't really my thing."

"Huh? What is your thing then?"

"Well, actually..." Steve started and then wondered why he was sharing so much of his life with this stranger but the genuinely interested eyes made him continue anyway. "My dream is to publish my own superhero comic book."

Tony's expression lit up. "Right! Now, you've picked my interest."

Steve could read the unspoken question on his lips. It was the first time a one-night-stand would bother ask him about his life so he answered."Well. I have a few boards ready already but I can't seem to find an editor."

"Shame. I hope you'll show me next time." _Is there gonna be a next time?_

"Yeah. Maybe." Steve said with a self-deprecating sigh.

Tony drank his beer and chuckled while looking at Steve sidelong with a seductive smile. "So, this wasn't bullshit. You really _are_ an adult."

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Did you really doubt it?"

"I can't believe you actually have two jobs. This is sad..." Tony said with a shine in his eyes that was all but sad. 

"It's not like I have a choice." Steve said resignedly.

Tony smiled mockingly again, "Your life is sad, Little Rogers." and Steve was confused at how to interpret everything Tony said or did. Should he be offended? Amused? Angry? He couldn't decide so he ignored it and looked at the man with expecting eyes. They both knew what was going to happen but neither of them moved things forward. They both stared, showing their intentions and desire conspicuously, waiting, anticipating, enjoying the delay.

Tony finally put the can on the desk, took off his jacket, grabbed Steve by the arm and brutally pulled him close. He tore Steve's beer can away from his hand and put it on the desk next to his own. He was staring, his eyes dark and his expression murderous. He grabbed Steve by the neck with controlled brutality and forced a kiss on him. Steve had difficulty breathing. Tony was wild and rough, maybe too wild and too rough.

He was _savage._

He maintained his mouth on Steve with an unbreakable grip. Steve was wavering between struggling against the violating invasion or indulge himself completely in the kiss that felt extremely hot per say. He took hold of Tony's wrists in an attempt to dislodge his hands, just for the principle or it, but they didn't budge.

Tony was kissing him furiously, mouth open and slick, forcing his tongue inside and Steve was losing his resolve. His heart was beating too fast and ached in his chest. He felt weak. He shivered, his limbs faltered and failed him, his entire body surrendered to the man, his skin was burning and electrified. Steve let the tongue penetrate him and kissed the man back. It was a hot messy and brutal kiss. Tony was still holding him firmly by the neck. He almost heaved Steve which made him lose balance. He couldn't get away, which was fine, because he didn't want to.

He was already hard.

Tony finally released him from his grasp and stepped back while Steve was trying to find balance again with his trembling knees. His face was burning and he was trying to catch his breath. The boy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and smiled. He looked at him up and down, staring at his crotch. His smile spread and his eyes were dangerously wild. 

"You're hot, Little Rogers... You're so hot."

Steve had never been called "hot" before. He wasn't hot and he knew that. _Tony_ was hot. Tony was handsome and mysterious, animalistic and dangerously magnetic. Steve was just okay-looking in a twink kind of way. He was just transparent and awkward, rigid in his uncomfortable body. People would call him "cute" or "kind" or "nice" but not "hot." _Never "hot."_   and it unsettled him.

He raised his eyes to the boy, the _man._ He was staring again and made him feel like a pray. Tony's eyes were burning, his whole body ready for the hunt and the assault. Maybe that wasn't really a joke earlier. Steve felt self-conscious but he was hard as a rock, cramped in his jeans. The way Tony was watching him hungrily made Steve feel hot and shaky all over. He was pulling on his shirt nervously, biting his lips and trying to stare back. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, which was fine because he didn't have to. In an instant Tony was invading his space again. He moved with such a swift fluidity that Steve wondered if he was even human. He could already feel his hot breath on him, he was about to get devoured.

Tony pushed Steve on the bed with restrained violence. Steve was just a twig, he stumbled and fell on it but didn't have the time to protest because Tony was already above him, crawling onto him like a beast, imprisoning him with his body. Steve may be small but he was not about to let the boy take advantage. He raised his upper body and sat up against the pillows. He pushed Tony away, not to refuse him but to signify him he would not let himself be violated. Tony got up on his knees and looked down on Steve with a gentle smile. His expression was soft and reassuring. His eyes saying he would never hurt Steve. It was enough to submit Steve. He lay down on the mattress slowly, trusting his lover of one night to make this feel good for him. Tony was straddling him and he bent over to kiss him again, gently this time. His hand caressing his cheek delicately as he planted soft languorous kisses on his lips and jaw.

Steve surrounded him with his arms, bringing him closer to him. He searched his mouth with his lips and penetrated the warm cavity with his hungry tongue, taking control, capturing his lover's breath and spit in his mouth. Tony grunted against his lips and enraptured him, trying to take back control. The kiss was slow at first but it rapidly turned brutal and messy. It was a battle of tongue, a mess of moans and spit, teeth hitting teeth until they couldn't breath anymore. Tony cupped Steve's jaw with both hands and kissed and bit and licked furiously, grinding his hard rod against Steve's pelvis, anchoring him in the mattress. Steve gasped. He raised his hips to rub himself too. They were both rock hard. Steve was getting intoxicated in Tony's masculine scent. He smelled man and sweat and sex under the booze and cigarette. 

Tony let go of Steve's mouth to take care of his neck and started biting and kissing there, making Steve shivers. He buried his head in the crook of Tony neck, panting against the burning skin, inhaling the arousing scent. He wanted to eat him. He ran his tongue up and down Tony's neck and bit his collarbone. His hands were stroking down his back, feeling every curve and bump there. Tony was fit, athletic and defined even if slender. He ran his hand down his flank and slid them under the shirt to fondle his skin. He felt Tony shiver while he brushed his muscles up from inside the shirt. 

Meanwhile, Tony's left hand was holding the back of his neck and ran up his head to mess with his hair and pull Steve closer to him. His right hand went down his hip and grabbed his waist, holding Steve steady while he thrusted into his pelvis and rubbed their crotches together. The desire and the pleasure were overwhelming and Steve moaned, panting greedily with passion. His cock was hurting, hard and twitching and wet. He could come like this. He would come in his pants without even touching himself. Maybe Tony felt it because he ground against him with vigor while claiming his mouth in a hot burning kiss. Steve was started moaning in ecstasy, imbedding his fingers in Tony's back.

"You're so fucking hot Little Rogers." Tony whispered in between pants. "I wanna fuck you now." He took both Steve's hands and pinned them down along his body onto the mattress, then he straightened up. His eyes were bestial again, his expression lustful and debauched. His nose was flaring like he was about to attack. He was scary, like he wasn't in control anymore, like he was only an angry lecherous beast, a hungry needy wolf who was about to devour him. Steve looked at him hypnotized, his whole body shuddering. He was scared for a second but his cock seemed to disagree with that feeling because the more ravenous Tony looked the more achy and hard it grew trapped inside his clothes, dripping and making a mess. His chest was heaving and his heart drumming inside. He felt a bead of sweat dripping down his temple and gasped at the cold shiver.

Tony was sitting upright on his knees, straddling him, exposing his hard cock. A threatening shadow over Steve. He took his shirt off slowly and sensually with lewd hungry eyes. His erotic mouth was half open and he was biting his lower lip in anticipation. He was so hot, Steve thought. Handsome and bestial and powerful. So hot Steve wanted to cry.

Tony ran his hand down his muscled chest, brushing his hard nipples and drove his thumb inside the hollows of his abs to finish its course on his fly. He was a fucking tease. He buttoned off his jeans and pulled the fly down slowly, anticipating. He ripped his jeans open revealing a huge bulge in his stretched underwear, spotted with wetness. He was dripping too. And _fu_ _ck,_ that was so hot. Steve moaned and salivated at the sight. He moved his legs from under Tony's and encircled him. He spread them wide and raised his hips, arching his back to show his hard crotch. The wolf's hands abandoned his jeans to caress Steve's thigh through his pants. They were running up and down the knees further and further until he finally stopped on Steve's waist and ripped his pants off.

He pulled them down hungrily and threw them off and repeated the same scene with Steve's underwear. Steve's cock jolted free and sprung proudly between his legs, moist and burning. Tony smirked and bit his tongue with desire. He should have felt cold because his apartment wasn't very warm - he saved money on heating - but he was burning hot and sweating. Tony didn't seem cold either, his naked chest was glistening. Nipples hard not from cold but with lust.

When he was satisfied with the view, he dropped Steve's legs and started stroking his thighs up and down again, rolling his thumb inside and getting closer of his hard cock. Steve was breathing slowly, trying to swallow his pants. He felt his face and neck burning with blush. Desire rose up inside and his words and breath got struck in his throat. He gasped for air. He wanted him so much. He wanted everything from him. He needed to feel his flesh, to breath his smell, to swallow him and penetrate inside his skin. His hesitating hands searched for the body in front of him and risked a slight touch on the defined muscles of his abdomen. His eyes were demanding, silently asking for permission. Tony answered with a smirk and a glow of lust lit his eyes. He took Steve's hand and pressed it across his chest and down his stomach. Then he pressed it against his hard burning rod. Steve caressed it softly through the fabric of his underwear and Tony panted in a silent whimper, closing his eyes in ecstasy and rocking his body forward. It felt so good to touch it, to make Tony look so depraved. He opened his eyes and smiled obscenely at Steve, killing him with a stare burning with want.

He bent down and crawled over Steve again, clutching his hips with a strong grip. He started thrusting his trapped dick against Steve's ferociously. Tony was rough and brutal and moved with a restrained violence, mastered with experience. His kisses and gestures were hard and strong but never hurting. Steve felt like a virgin again. Tony caught his mouth and ravished it, raped it, forcing his tongue in, biting and spitting inside.

With one hand he freed his cock and rubbed it against Steve's groin. They both rubbed against each other, relishing in friction. Steve didn't know what he was doing anymore. He wasn't controlling anything. It was just jolts of pleasure, burning skin grinding burning skin, their hands running everywhere trying to grip each other and tie them to each other forever. He didn't hear his moans anymore which were becoming begging and keening sobs.

Tony's dick slid down between Steve's asscheeks and started rubbing against his entrance, caressing the rim there and sending waves of pleasure and frustrated desire down Steve's body. He wanted it inside. He wanted _him_ inside. He wanted to feel him from the inside, from everywhere. He moaned and whimpered avidly pushing his ass down on the cock until a flash of realization struck him. He pushed Tony slightly away.

"I wanna fuck you raw." He whispered against his neck in a protesting tone.

Steve pushed him harder. "NO!"

He tried to reach for condoms and a bottle of lube he always kept not very far. Tony straightened up shiftily, his moves abrupt with anger. 

"Fine!" He surrendered while taking the lube and condom Steve was holding him. "But I'm not preparing you."

He stroked up and down his long thick shaft a few times trying to entice Steve - It worked - before tearing the condom's package with his teeth and rolling it down the rod. He coated his hand with lube and covered his rubbered dick with it, sending sidelong lustful glances to Steve. His eyes were animalistic and ravenous. 

Tony lay down on Steve and pinned his hands down above his head. His now-covered and lubricated cock was jolting and brushing against his pelvis and his stomach. Steve arched up in need to intensify the touch of his own dick against Tony's skin. He didn't remember wanting someone so badly. He was barely master of his own movements and hardly repressed his moans. 

Tony pinned both his wrists with his left hand and ran his right under Steve's shirt, fondling and caressing the soft skin there. He reached his hard nipples and pinched them in domination, earning a cry of pleasure from Steve. Tony muffled those depraved erotic sounds with a dirty kiss. A hot and burning passionate kiss, messy with spit and... Steve felt something small and hard on his tongue.

_A pill._

He didn't even notice that Tony had taken pills - had pills period. He muttered a muffled "no" in his lover's mouth but it was too late. Tony made him swallow it with his tongue. He could have prevented it if he'd insisted but his resolve was not as strong as he thought it was. He let himself go with the flow, already regretting it.

"What the fuck? Tony! What did you give me?" He finally managed to ask breaking away from the kiss.

"Ecstasy." Tony whispered against his neck.

 _Ecstasy._ Panic rose inside of him. He'd never taken drugs apart from smoking pot once or twice and alcohol. What was he gonna do now? He felt a shiver running through his body and it had nothing to do with what Tony was doing to him. Tony sensed it and wrapped his arms delicately around him, holding him tight against his chest in a comforting and reassuring way. His burning rod was still rubbing slowly against his groin. His kisses were soft and gentle.

"Shuushh." He whispered. "You're gonna be fine. It'll be amazing... you'll see. Don't struggle. Don't fight it." 

He held Steve so tight and so lovingly that his heart started racing. His attention was soon attracted to the warmth inside his body, his hard and wanting cock rubbing against Tony's burning skin, his ass wet with lube, twitching and expecting, Tony's hard thick shaft ready to fill him up. His mind wandered away and he forgot about everything else. It was bad, he thought. Really bad. He wanted Tony so much, too much. It made him do stupid and dangerous things but he was too horny to bother being angry with Tony. He wanted him inside. _Now._ His hungry hole was opening on its own while he arched his back and pushed his ass against Tony's cock. Tony kept his burning treasure just inches away, brushing delicately on the brim, teasing him. It was too much for Steve. He started whimpering and keening in frustration while Tony was licking his neck.

He didn't know how long it had been since he'd taken the pill but he was already starting to feel it. His senses were suddenly awake. Everything was more. His body was hotter and wanted more. Tony's scent was stronger, his voice was louder, his touches were more solid and more delicate and penetrated inside his body. Every sense was intensified, every feeling was enhanced. Steve was on alert and Tony was still teasing his hole. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his lover inside.

Tony finally complied and relieved him from his suffering. His cock was brushing against his entrance and as promised he didn't prep him. He pushed inside slowly, waiting for Steve to get used to his thick length, moving deeper and deeper at each slow and gentle thrust. Steve gasped at the intrusion and whimpered a long moan which turned into a cry when Tony pushed inside slowly. He could feel everything. Tony's ardent rod was burning inside him. Every place it touched sent millions of prickles in and out of his whole body. He was shivering in pain and pleasure and happiness and ecstasy and everything was amplified and heightened and beautiful and Steve didn't remember where he was or who he was. The only thing he could see were the stars and the only thing he could feel was his lover pounding into him with strength and vigor and brutality. He could feel him inside and outside and he was kissing and licking and pinning him down and killing him. He was penetrating everywhere, sinking into every part of his body, piercing through his heart and seeping inside his very soul. He felt a connection he had never felt before. Maybe he was crying. 

Tony was giving hard and slow thrusts and held his waist steady with a strong grip. Steve's limbs were all tense and jerky. He didn't control anything anymore. He was trying to focus on not passing out from the intensity of the pleasure he felt every time Tony brushed his soft spot. He couldn't control his moans which were more begging sobs and keens. His skin was electrified and each of Tony's touch sent shivers everywhere.

Sometimes he regained control of himself and he looked up at his lover who was glistening with sweat, eyes feral and focused, his muscles all tensed and stretched. It was absolute delight. It was voluptuously carnal. It was pure sensuality. Tony was incredibly handsome, amazingly beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing on earth. He could die happy now that he had lived enough to meet him. The rest was unimportant. Only the dick brushing his prostate mattered. His own dick was dancing furiously, hard and licking, tapping against his stomach and making a mess there.

At some point he came, untouched, in a long and painful cry. His cock spurted long shots of white liquid and coated his abs. Tony slowed down and pushed deeper inside as if he wanted to possess him completely. When Steve was done he was thrusting slowly and regularly, as delicately as a caress but he never stopped. His finger wiped the cream on Steve's stomach and brought it to his mouth. He cleaned the mess and when his mouth was filled with cum he came down to kiss Steve languorously, sharing his load, making Steve taste himself. It was the hottest kiss he'd ever had.

They kissed and kissed and fucked and he wasn't sure exactly when, or where, or how many times Tony had come, or even if he was still wearing a condom. He only knew that he had never stopped fucking him. He kept pounding and pounding into him in every position, manhandling him like he was a doll, never letting him relax and relieve himself, constantly pushing the right buttons and making him cry on the verge of orgasm. He came three times, untouched. Something he had never been able to do before. The rest was all very blurry. It may have lasted five minutes or hours or a year. Steve wasn't sure of anything anymore. The only thing he was sure of was the deep connection he felt to his lover, like they were one, like they could read each other's minds, like they were bonded and tied to each other, body and soul. He didn't need to speak. Tony just knew. Which was a good thing because he felt like he had lost the ability. He was just pants and grunts and moans. He was probably still on the old mattress of his apartment but he felt like on a flying carpet, as if he had visited the entire world while Tony was fucking inside of him.

It was already dawn when he woke up. He was himself again which felt good and reassuring. Somehow, all of this had been pretty scary. He was trying to remember but it was too painful, he'd rather relish in the moment. Tony was spooning him, holding him close with an unbreakable grasp. He tried to free himself but Tony's grip was too strong. He looked around, trying to find a way to uncage himself. He didn't find it but he saw at least three used condoms so, there was that. He finally decided to give up and indulge himself in his lover's warmth and dosed off. He felt so good in Tony's arms. He felt wonderful and safe and relaxed even though his whole body ached.  

That was some experience. It was absolutely amazing and truly fearsome at the same time. He didn't know if he'd loved it or hated it but he wasn't sure he would want to do it again either way.

When he woke up again, Tony was up and about, getting dressed. When he saw Steve waking up, he threw his most dashing smile. He looked so innocent and cute in the morning light. "Hi!" He said and Steve's heart skipped in his chest. How could he be so charming and ferocious at the same time? Steve didn't answer, he just smiled in bewilderment. They looked at each other silently, smiles spreading, while Tony was putting his clothes on.

Suddenly, Steve remembered he was angry with him--for many reasons but mainly one. He sat up quickly and glared at Tony, pointing an accusing finger at him. 

"You!" He accused, "You never pull that shit ever again! Am I clear?"

Tony's smile faltered and he pouted. "You enjoyed yourself as much as I did. You were pretty into it actually."

"The fuck, Tony! I _don't_ do drugs. You shouldn't do drugs either. And you're never to force drugs on me or anyone else again, for fuck's sake. I mean it. This? Never happens again. This is crazy!"

Tony didn't say anything for a moment, then he finally answered in an unconvinced tone. "Fine! I won't do it again, but you're missing out. It was amazing and you know it."

"I don't need this to have amazing sex, Tony. And you don't either."

Tony sighed and put on his jacket. "Whatever..." He took a cigarette and put it in his mouth without lighting it and walked out the door. "See you around Little Rogers." and he was gone, forever. Steve felt a pang in his chest. Should he have called him back? Was it okay to let him go? Why did he feel so hurt right now? This fucking conversation, was that the last words they would say to each other? After the night they'd spent together?

Too many questions, too much ache. Steve was so confused he didn't do anything, he just stared at the door feeling his heart melt in his chest.

He tried to get up, he was hurting everywhere. He looked at his body. It was covered in bruises and kiss marks. What the fuck? He stood up and swayed his way to the bathroom. His ass hurt like hell. He was going to limp all week long. 

 _Fuck._  


	4. When everything started

It had been a fucking long day at work and Steve was exhausted. It was one of those days when he cursed the landlord for never fixing the elevator. When he finally was in front of his door, he was heavily panting. He held himself against the door, trying to catch his breath. His lungs were burning. Fucking asthma. He hated that body.

When he was breathing steadily, he kicked the door to get inside. It didn't open. He kicked again. Still very closed. He put his foot on the wall to get some support and pulled on the doorknob. Nothing. He pulled with all his strength like a maniac, still nothing. The door didn't move a millimeter. _What the fuck?_

He rested his head on the door. _Shit_... He was stuck outside of his own fucking apartment.

Today was definitely not his day. What was he hoping anyway? Was there ever a day that _was_ his day?

And then he heard it. He had been so focused on wallowing in self-pity that he hadn't even noticed the music that came from his place. Someone was there. Why didn't they help him? He considered knocking and shouting but then it occurred to him. He took his keys out of his pocket and tried them. The door miraculously opened.

"Are you already trying to break it? I just fixed it!"

Steve had never thought he would see Tony again. Not after their last night together, their intense night of sex. The morning after had left a bitter taste in his mouth. (And incidentally, he had limped for a week after that.) And yet here he was, three weeks later, playing the guitar on his couch.

"Did you get my door fixed?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Steve remained on the doorstep, watching the surreal scene happening before him, as if it wasn't his place and he was intruding. Tony was still playing, methodically. He didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Em, no." Tony answered without looking. " _I_ fixed it."

"I told you I didn't mind." Steve said as if Tony didn't just say something so amazing as _I fixed your door,_ because it was. And really, Steve might have had a weakness for handy men and maybe he had a little bit of a crush right now. But Steve wasn't used to people doing things for him, especially without expecting anything in return, so he didn't really know how to be grateful. Well, that wasn't really true, right now he had a pretty good idea of how he could show Tony how grateful he was. And maybe Tony did expect something in return. "How are my friends gonna get in now?"

Tony looked at him with suspicious eyes. He wasn't really annoyed or upset, more doubtful. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can still make them spare keys if you want. And this way you get to decide who can or cannot get in." He said derisively, but with a tinge of genuine concern and went back to playing.

He played methodically, handled the guitar like it was a curiosity, something to study, trying to understand the mechanism behind all this. Bucky was different. He held his guitar like a lover, worshipping it, like a piece of art, something that produced magic.

"Did you get one?" Steve asked.

"One what?" Tony said, focused on his playing.

"Spare key?" Steve snapped, as if it was obvious.

Tony finally stopped his studying and looked at Steve in the eyes. He was smiling, or rather smirking. He dropped the object and sat up.

"Oh little Rogers... Do you really think I would need a key to get in? That's cute."

Steve felt his cheek blush at that. He didn't know why but every time Tony said he was cute and called him little Rogers, it stirred something in him.

"You didn't need to do that." Steve said, looking down in an attempt to hide his blush from Tony. It was the only thank you he could give him. He was staring down but he could feel Tony's amused eyes checking him out. Tony was preying on him, again.

"I know." Tony said cheerfully, and then he stood up and started walking toward him, staring into his eyes, never letting go. "I just wanted to." And his voice got hoarser as he was getting closer. Steve needed to raise his eyes now to keep looking at him. "This way I'll know you're safe." And there it was again, the pang in his chest.

"Nobody would bother walking up the eleven stairs to get to me."

Tony chuckled. "Can't you just say "thank you" like a normal person? Or... I don't know. 'Hi,Tony. It's been a while. Thanks for stopping by. I'm happy to see you. Would you like something to drink?' "

"Would _you_ like something to drink?" Steve pouted.

"No thanks. I helped myself with you coffee maker."

"Did you-- Were able to? I mean it's--"

"Yeah, I fixed that too." Tony put his hands on Steve's hips like a lover would. As if Steve had gave him the right to and it felt awfully intimate and domestic. Something Steve had wanted for so long. "And your toilet flush." Tony continued and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Just enough to make Steve blush furiously again. "And your microwave." His voice was very hoarse, with a tinge of desire and seduction. And now Tony was kissing his neck, slowly and very softly. 

_Steve definitely had something for handy men._

He stepped back and pulled away from Tony's embrace. Too much, too fast.

"You fixed my microwave?" He asked incredulously. That microwave had broken months ago.

"Yeah, amazing right?" Tony said ironically. He showed a proud smile, but he wasn't proud at being so amazingly handy and helpful, he was mocking Steve again. "Now you won't have to eat cold food."

"I don't mind." Steve answered without thinking.

Steve was past fighting this, now. He was more interested in admiring Tony's perfect smile. Tony was always smiling and he eyes were shining with amusement. 

"Geez, you really can't say thank you, can you?"

Steve snapped out of it. And really, that was uncalled for, because Steve had plenty of ideas to say thank you. If only Tony knew, but maybe he knew because people can read Steve like a book. "Sorry I... Sorry. Thank you. It's just.. I... I was about to throw it away. I was just, too lazy to carry it down the stairs."

"Well, now you won't have to, anymore." Tony got even closer and tugged at his shirt with a finger, and did that thing he does, blocking the way and trapping Steve where he stood with his whole body. Steve still didn't know why it had so much effect on him but he felt really hot every time he did that. "You have your own personal handyman." And Steve really didn't feel his cock twitch in his pants at that. No really, he didn't.

He chuckled. "You don't look like a handyman." but his voice sounded more like a slur than a laugh.

"I am a man of many talent." Tony muttered. And walked forward, making Steve step backward until his back bump on the door. He couldn't let go of his stare, amazed and charmed by the boy's charisma. 

"Isn't that line taken from a bad porn movie?" Steve said, trying to escape Tony's grasp as if he could.

"I wouldn't mind shooting my first porn movie with you." Tony slurred, blowing his breath into Steve's mouth.

He grabbed each side of Steve's waist roughly and pulled him closer, grinding his crotch against his pelvis. He was about to kiss him when Steve inched back again, with a smile. "Can't you get anymore cheesy?"

"You like that don't you?" Tony teased, trying to nip at his the skin of his neck. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, pretending to not be affected by Tony's ministrations. "Aren't you supposed to be in Boston studying or something?"

Tony drew back and bore his eyes into Steve's. "You're well-informed, little Rogers." He said sarcastically.

"Everyone knows that about you."

"I'm just here for my dutifully monthly visit to the folks." Tony said in between nibbling at Steve's neck and then added. "They insist."

Tony was definitely avoiding the subject, and Steve stubbornly wanted an answer. He didn't know why. He wasn't sure exactly what he expected. He just wanted some hope maybe. He wanted to hope that maybe, there was more to it than this. "Why are you here, Tony?"

"Why do _you_ think I'm here?"

Tony stepped back and stared at Steve, or more like checked him out. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was devouring him with his eyes. Again Steve felt like a prey about to be hunted and eaten alive. Tony's eyes were nothing human anymore. The amusement, the teasing, the softness of his gesture was gone. Only remained the animal inside and it got Steve very hot. His mouth watered as he felt a wave of heat growing inside and invading his body. He stammered. "I'm just... Can I take a shower first."

And Tony didn't give any answers. He wrapped his arms around Steve again and held him tight. He sniffed and kissed and nipped at his neck. He whispered against his skin "I like the way you smell." Steve felt a shiver down his spine. His heart skipped in his chest at Tony's embrace, he considered letting Tony take him right here, right now but he needed to take control. Tony scared him. He always lost control with him. "I'd really like to take a shower." He slurred in the crook of Tony's neck, while inhaling a huge breath of his smell. He didn't want to go. It broke his heart to leave him there but he just needed to.

 

When he got out of the shower, Tony was sitting on the window frame, one foot outside, guitar in hand and playing the intro of "Nothing Else Matters." Steve felt something warm in his lower belly that ran throughout his whole body right to the tip of his cock. And Steve definitely had a soft spot for musicians too. And particularly guitarists. Tony was so hot like that. Eyes staring into space, fingers focused on the task at hand and his mouth curled up into a pout. He was so innocent and mature at the same time, as if Steve could read in his expression all the things he'd been through. He felt a pang in his chest. He felt for him and at the time he felt a surge of admiration. 

"Is there anything you can't do?" Steve asked with a smile of tenderness.

Tony turned to him and the innocence of his features and the pain in his eyes were suddenly gone from his face. He was back to his teasing smile. He smirked. "Is that your way of complimenting my music?"

Tony put the guitar on his side and Steve realized where he was and how dangerous it was. And panic rose inside of him. "Please get inside."

"Afraid of heights, little Rogers?" Tony teased.

"Please." He wasn't particularly afraid of heights. He wasn't really afraid of anything, or maybe one thing: losing people. He didn't mind doing crazy and dangerous thing but he hated others doing it. He couldn't help it.

Tony sighed and pouted but finally stepped inside. "Fine."

Steve finally exhaled, in relief, the breath he didn't know he was keeping inside. Tony walked to him and settled himself in front of him. He kissed him. Just a little peck. _A boyfriend kiss_.

"I didn't know you played the guitar" Steve said trying to ignore those feelings.

"Oh, really?" Tony exclaimed ironically. "Cause you know me so well, don't you?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Steve answered with a pout and maybe he sounded a little bit too sad because Tony dropped the attitude and stopped smiling sarcastically.

"I'm joking." He said with a soft reassuring voice. "Don't get all worked up." He added while removing Steve's wet hair from his face with delicate fingers. "I don't, by the way."

Steve was so absorbed by the affectionate gesture that it took him a while before he realized that Tony just said he didn't play the guitar. "Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Really. I just looked up at tutos on my phone while waiting for you."

Again Steve acted like Tony hadn't said something absolutely amazing for the second time tonight. instead he focused on his own misplaced guilt. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I'd say about half an hour if I don't count the time I spent fixing your apartment."

And Steve didn't really need a reminder of that. He really thought Tony was already hot without all those marvelously added bonuses. "It's a... It's a.. You played it really well."

"Well I'm a quick learner." Tony deadpanned. You know, because it was such a normal thing to be able to do. "And it's a nice axe."

Steve looked at the guitar and felt pained as he recalled the reason the instrument was here in the first place. He felt a slump forming in his throat. "It's not mine." He said, choking on his words a little. "Bucky left it here. He can't play anymore since his accident. He used to be in a band. That's how he met his boyfriend, Clint."

Tony inched back and asked with concerned eyes. "Who's Bucky? You best friend/ex-lover/guy you got the hots for that you don't wanna talk about but never shut up about?"

Steve felt a blush spreading on his face and neck. He hadn't realized how much of him Tony had figured out. He hadn't said much and they had only met twice, and yet, Steve felt as if Tony already knew him so well. He wasn't that mysterious after all, not as much as he thought he was. 

Tony's face lit up as a lecherous smile spread on his face. "It gets you hot, right? A guy who plays the guitar."

It _got_ him hot.

A wave of heat pooled in his lower belly and spread all over. He felt his cheeks burn and he swallowed when he saw the lust in Tony’s eyes. He regretted his poor choice concerning his clothes because the loose shorts didn’t hide anything of his sudden growing desire. 

He stood there, in front of Tony, all shaky and hot, waiting for him to give the start.

 "Why did you even bother putting clothes on. Take them off."

Steve parted his lips but his head was buzzing too much for him to understand what was happening.

"Off I said." Tony repeated with a dominant voice. And Steve stupidly obeyed, feeling so hot and wanting. "Now bend over the table" Tony said with the same commanding tone. Steve had never really liked that kind of sex but here and now, with Tony, it was the hottest things he had ever done.

Steve went to the table and splayed his two hands on it, when he was stable on his feet and found the right angle, he bent his upper body over it slowly expecting all the way Tony wouldn’t go through with it but never showing any sign of reluctance either. He looked behind him and searched for approval in Tony’s eyes. He was animalistic.

Steve kept looking while Tony was putting on a condom. He started dripping on the floor. "Please don't be rough." He pleaded when he saw Tony pacing toward him, hard cock in hand and eyes feral.

"You like it rough." He slurred and put his two hands on Steve's butt. He spread his cheeks and spat on his entrance. Steve shivered all over. Tony was going to fuck him without prep again, with only spit and condom as lube.

He squeezed his cheeks and Steve felt the hard rob breaching his entrance, tearing him apart. He gasped and moaned. Tony wasn't brutal but he was firm and solid behind him. He penetrated slowly inside of him until he was buried deep. Steve took it all without protest and wiggled his ass on the cock. He got used to it soon. Much sooner than he had thought he would at first.

He didn't like it rough, not really, or maybe he did, he wasn't sure, but he loved it with Tony. He loved sex with Tony.

Tony pounded hard into him in a steady rhythm, brushing his prostate every time. He gripped strongly his hips and his thighs clapped against Steve's. 

It was quick and eager. 

Steve never thought he would but he came, on the floor under the table, without touching himself. Soon after he heard Tony groaned behind him and his grip on his waist strengthened until it hurt. Tony came with a muffled moaned and stayed buried deep for a few seconds before pulling out and taking the condom off. 

Steve remained on the table, vanquished. When Tony left to throw the condom into the only bin of his apartment, he finally pushed himself up and wobbled his way to his clothes. He held himself on the table to bend his back and catch his shorts.

"Oh I'm not done with you little Rogers." 

Steve startled and dropped the pair of shorts on the floor. Tony was already back behind him and caught him by the arms. Then he led him to the bed and lay him down on it. He didn't even have a say in it, he just let Tony have his way.

Tony settled him on his back and tried to make it as comfortable as he could, placing all the cushions and covers he could find to rest Steve's back on them. When Steve was relatively comfy, Tony spread his legs. Steve's cock twitched at that but Tony hadn't intended to do something about it. He undressed and climbed on top of Steve, pushing his way in between Steve's thighs and settling there, fitting perfectly in the curves of Steve's frail body. He rested his head in the crook of Steve's neck and fell asleep, in the warmth of Steve's embrace. Only five minutes. Five little minutes. Five very little minutes during which Steve felt like he had a boyfriend, that he was loved and cared for.

Tony's body was very hot and his presence on top of Steve was comforting. He started dozing off but Tony woke up and started nibbling slightly at his neck, sending him shivers. Steve wrapped his arms around his lover and inhaled his enrapturing smell. Tony was still limp but  not for long. He started grinding against Steve and rubbing himself against his half-hard cock. Steve hummed and started breathing harder. Tony chafed instinctively, without meaning to go any further than that. He kept nibbling and started roaming his hands over Steve's body, caressing slightly, studying every curve and bumps and spot. 

His mouth captured Steve and he started kissing softly, lovingly, _tenderly._ They kissed forever, both of them stroking each other, caressing every part of their body. It wasn't sexual even though they were both very hard again. It was tender and affectionate until it wasn't.

At some point, Tony decided to let go of Steve's mouth and kissed his way down. He settled his head between Steve's thigh and grabbed them with his two hands. He kissed and licked Steve's inner thighs, his pelvis, his asscheeks and ran his tongue on his sore brim up to the tip of his cock. Steve gasped and arched his back in pleasure and brought on begging hand on his head, running it through his soft dark hair. Tony obliged and took Steve's cock in his mouth. 

He swallowed the head first and started licking around it, playing with the foreskin of Steve's uncut cock. He rubbed his soft and mellow tongue on the very sensitive spot under the head that tied the skin there, drawing little whimpers and gasps out of Steve. He licked and scraped it slowly with his teeth while he buried his fingers in the skin of Steve's inner thighs. Steve grabbed his head with both hands and gave a slight push. Tony closed his mouth on the head started sucking it, blowing hard. His plush lips slid down the shaft slowly, pulling Steve's skin down until Steve's cock touched the back of his throat. 

He was good. Tony sucked hard, sliding up and down and drooling over Steve's dick. His mouth was a over and Steve saw the stars. He let go of Tony's head and buried his own in the cushions trying to muffle his shameless moans. His body jerked and tensed and his hands abruptly grabbed onto the sheets.

But good wasn't even close to describe what Tony was doing to him. Tony was a fucking expert. Steve would learn later on that blow jobs were like a religion to him. He worshipped his cock like a god.

He kept sucking and sucking, swallowing deeper and deeper down his throat. He went past it, without even gagging and choke himself on it. He started face-fucking himself on Steve's hard rod while holding him with a strong grip on his hips. It felt so amazingly good Steve couldn't even do anything other than focus on his orgasm building up inside. Tony put him on the edge and squeezed hard with his hands to prevent him from coming and repeated that until Steve's head was spinning and he was a mess of cries and gasps and begging.

"I'm gonna..." He managed to say and came on Tony's tongue, coating the insides of his mouth. Tony swallowed it all with a moan and licked Steve clean.

He looked up at him with shiny eyes and a kinky smile. All proud of making a mess of Steve. And Steve was trying to catch his breath when Tony stood up on his knees and came above him, hard cock in hand and eyes blinded with lust.

He was all brutal again.

He settled himself on each side of Steve's head and jerked himself off above his head. With one hand he slipped his fingers into Steve's mouth and cupped his jaw to keep it wide open. Steve didn't do that. He didn't like the taste and he felt it was humiliating in addition to being dangerous, but with Tony it was different, he wanted to. He watched Tony's body tense above him. He was magnificent. His perfect body undulated over him, his dark olive skin was glistening with sweat and shined with each movement of his muscles. His nipples were as hard as his gorgeous cock, standing proudly above Steve's mouth. Drops of sweat were sliding down along the tight chest and abs. His eyes wonderfully in trance and his perfectly plump lips were parted and conveyed all the desire and the pleasure he felt. He was a work of art.

He stroked a few times before coming in long spurts, right into Steve's wide open mouth. He swallowed it all and licked him clean. Tony groaned and fell forward. He held himself steady by putting a hand on the wall behind Steve. He was catching his breath.

"Phewww.... That was hot." He said while panting heavily, trying to catch his breath and then he laughed.

He was back to himself again, to his carefree, mocking attitude. Always smiling and teasing. He looked at Steve with a glimpse of mischievousness in his eyes and he stepped back to bend over him and kiss him languorously, mixing both of their come with it.

Steve loved how Tony kissed. Tony was dangerous.

 

If Steve thought Tony would finally leave him alone, he was wrong. Tony didn't leave. He spent the night. They didn't leave the bed except to pay for their pizza order and ate them in it, not caring about the crumbs. Steve was not a cleanliness freak, he couldn't afford it with all his friends crashing there. They ate pizza and fooled around and and laughed at stupid jokes and talked, a lot, about everything and anything. It was intimate, so intimate and frighteningly domestic. Steve didn't think Tony would be the cuddling kind but he was. They fell asleep in each other's arms, spooning and Tony fucked Steve again that night, two more times. It was good to be so young. And this time Steve remembered everything. It felt so good and so intimate. Was it like this to be young and carefree and in love? Steve wasn't sure.

 

The next morning, Steve thought he would wake up alone with memories he would cherish for a long time. He did. The bed was empty when he woke up, but it was still warm. And he didn't. Because he woke up with the warm smell of coffee. Tony was there, watching him from afar, arms crossed around his knees on Steve's couch. He was smiling at him with his usual teasing expression. His eyes shining with malice, but so tender at the same time. Steve wondered how Tony could look so young and so old and experienced at the same time. 

Steve smiled back while observing the smoke of his cigarette dancing around him. He held his hand in the air with a certain mannerism that gave him composure and magnetic charm as well as a delicacy that was absolutely entrancing. He was such a beautiful man, Steve thought. A perfect balance between masculinity and femininity, between a brutal and instinctive passion and a sophisticated education. A man of paradox. 

"You can't smoke in here." Steve said with a hoarse voice. "I have asthma."

Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You have a bong on your coffee table." He said as a justification while showing the open window.

"It's not mine."

Tony laughed mockingly again. "Right. Whatever." And he stood up with his warm mug in hand. "There's coffee for you." He added and headed to the window. 

He sat down on the ledge while staring at Steve challengingly. Steve felt his heart jump his chest. He was so close to the edge. So close and Steve lived on the eleventh floor. And Tony was teasing him, smiling mischievously. He did it on purpose.

"What... You're scared little Rogers?" He mocked.

"You know I don't like it."

"You think I'd fall?" He challenged. "I don't fall." He added with a smirk. "I fly."

And it happened.

Steve didn't even have the time to react. Tony had jumped out of the window. Steve froze in his shock for a few second before he panic rose inside of him and he snapped out of him. Then a whole range of emotion overwhelmed him. His heart sank in his chest and he could feel the tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. He found the force to get up in a jump but no sound came out of his mouth, desperately stuck in his throat. He ran to the window and was finally able to emit a sound. He screamed in panic and pain and shock. Maybe it was Tony's name, maybe it was a just a ugly and painful scream.

He rushed toward the window so panicked and desperate. As if it was not too late. Not too late to catch him. Not too late to save him.

He rushed toward the window.

And Tony was there, holding onto the fire escape. Laughing out loud. 

"I told you I'd fly." He said, still laughing mockingly as if Steve's heart didn't just stopped in his chest. As if he didn't just die a little right now.

Steve was breathing heavily, trying to subdue his lungs into calmness. He almost had one, an asthma attack. Tony stopped smiling when he saw the distress on his face. He silently checked Steve's health and looked relieved when he seemed to be fine.

Fucking kid! Steve thought. 

"I'll really fly someday, you know?" He started, looking like a little kid with stars and his eyes and a head full of dreams. "I'll build a flying suit or flying wings or something. And I'll fly." He laughed. "I'll let you fly with me if you want. You'll see."

Steve smiled, and Tony looked reassured and smiled back, but a tender smile this time. "You're an asshole!" Steve said.

Tony bit his lower lips and his eyes were shining with mischievousness again. "I know." He said and started climbing down the steps and saluted Steve, military style. "Captain." He said.

Steve startled. "How did you..."

"The pictures on your wall..." Tony explained before hearing the question. "I like it. It suits you. Your friends seem nice." Steve didn't have the time to answer. "See you around Little Rogers."

 

...

 

That's how everything started between them.

 

There was no promise, no commitment, no feelings. Or if there was they were left unsaid, hidden away, far away. They never called, never texted, never _demanded._ Once in a while Tony showed up at Steve's. Usually when he came to see his parents, sometimes when he felt depressed and needed comfort. 

Sometimes they fucked, most of the time they fucked, but sometimes they didn't. Usually they talked and cuddled and fooled around just like a normal couple, just like two people in love, expect they weren't. Or maybe they were but just during those few moments they shared. Steve was perfectly aware what he was to Tony. A source of comfort and a good fuck but nothing more, and he didn't expect more. He didn't dare hope for more. He didn't love Tony and Tony didn't love him but when they were together they did. He knew every time Tony would knock on his door he would open and they would fuck and else, until Tony stops coming.

Steve knew that day would happen, but for now, he was enjoying himself, with Tony. 


End file.
